


anniversary gifts

by kenzissolo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Cake, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzissolo/pseuds/kenzissolo
Summary: bahabah





	

I didn't edit it so sorry I'll do it later!

It was Calum and mikeys anniversary and they both agreed that they wanted to make a sex tape with other people for each other present this year to spice up their relationship so thats why Calum is outside a grocery store waiting for a decent guy to make his present with

"Hi" Calum said as he catched up to a blonde boy with a red flannel shirt and a pair of skinny jeans on

"What?" The blonde boy said looking at Calum but once he noticed the camera he looked away

"Do you have a moment?" Calum said smiling at the boy "I have somewhere to be" the blonde boy said as he sped up his pace

"Where?" Calum asked "At home" Luke said not looking at Calum

"Been shopping for groceries?" Calum asked "Yeah" the blonde boy said as he tried to ignore Calum "I see" Calum said

"You look like a nice guy talk to me " Calum said stepping in front of Luke

" Why the camera" Luke finally asked "its for a project for school Calum" replied

"I only need five minutes.. Just a very short interview, I promise "Calum said looking at the boy

" Okay fine let me just put the bags in the car " the blonde boy said said putting down his heavy bags inside a blue Honda

" What's you're name? " Calum asked" Im Luke"

"Nice to meet you Luke I'm Calum" he said extending his hand out for Luke to shake

"Hello Calum Luke said shaking Calum hand "Tell me Luke do you work" Calum asked"Yes but I don't make much" Luke said frowning

"Cool cool do you live alone?"Calum asked"Nah I still live with my family "

" Is that you're car it's a very nice car " Calum said smiling" Nah it's my brother's I borrowed it "Luke said crossing his arms

" It's a nice car.. Tell me Luke how old are you?"Calum said pointing the camera at Luke's face

"I'm young... I'm 18" Luke said looking at the center of the camera "Cool are you graduated" Calum asked

"No I had to dropped out" Luke frowned

"That's a shame so how come you don't have a car of you're own " Calum asked" I don't have enough money yet I'm sure saving for one though" Luke smiled

"What if I told you that I could give you 1k right now" Calum said

"To do what"luke said narrowing his eyebrows "I want you to be my house wife I would bring home money like this" Calum said taking out a load of money

"Sounds good " Luke said eyeing the money

" Wouldn't that be nice" Calum giggled noticing the boy eyes widen "Maybe but" Luke said

"But what?" Calum smiled "I don't know" Luke shook his head lightly 

"Being a house wife sounds like a nice career to me... I would come home every day to a hot meal... And to fuck you.." Calum said making luke eyes widen larger then usually

"Sounds just amazing" Luke said scratching his chin

"I'm teasing you, have you ever thought of something like that? " Calum asked

"Ive had some offers before but I'm not Gay so" Luke shrugged "what kind of offers did you get  
Tell me?" Calum said as he leaned next to a Yukon automobile

"A guy in a bar told me to suck him off once " Luke blurred out" A blow job is nothing" Calum said laughing 

"It sounds scary to me  
I prefer pussy" Luke said smiling

"How much was the offer " Calum asked shaking his head in amusement

" I don't know I told him to go away" Luke said "Why did you refuse It's very easy money do you regret it!?" Calum said

"Maybe a little " Luke chuckled  
" Would you do it now" Calum asked

"No, I don't regret it much " luke said" what if I offered you 5,000 to suck me off " Calum said taking out the money again

" I've just met you dude why are you doing this, it's crazy"luke said shaking his head 

"I just really want to see you're lips on my cock and money isn't a problem to me " Calum said winking at the Blondie

"I see.. its tempting but I can't ... I have to go" Luke said as he turned away a little

"Oh come on I'll give you 6,000! "Calum said walking closer to the boy

" What do you say? Come on its just a blow job" Calum said shaking the money on the air

"I'm not gay" Luke repeated  
"Come on turning down 6,000 would be a shame " Calum said as Luke eyed the money

" I don't know" Luke said scratching the back of his head making a gesture with his face

"Just 20 minutes or even less your.. just really cute! " Calum smiled

" Thanks" Luke laughed 

"I'll pay you now if you want here take it" Calum said giving the money to luke

"Count it if you want, how much is it? "Calum asked" It's 5,000 " Luke said folding the money

" You want it..all you have to do is suck my cock and it you'res" Calum said smirking

"Alright I'm in " Luke said putting the money into the pockets of his skinny jeans

" Okay let's go to my hotel " Calum grined" 20 minutes and that's it okay get in ill drive us there " Luke said opening the doors of the car

"Alright alright " Calum said as he walked to the passenger seat

-

"Jerk me" Calum said pulling out his already erect cock, it took Luke 2 seconds to finally stroak Calum's cock, Calum threw his head back at the contact of Luke's hand

"Yeah grab my balls too baby" Calum said as he filmed the way Luke jerked him

"Good boy Luke Jerk me harder please" Calum said almost moaning out the please

Luke did as he was told and jerked Calum harder and faster Calum moaned and stopped lukes hand

"Not that fast baby or you're gonna make me cum already" he laughed Luke nodded and continued to Jerk Calum off with a smile on his face as he stated how Calum moaned in pleasure 

"Yeah smile at me again with you're pretty pink lips" Calum said as he ran his hand on Luke's hair

"Yeah I love you're smile baby.. now suck me with you're pretty lips" Luke nodded but again he hesitated "come on Luke my cock doesn't bite" Calum giggled

Luke took a deep breath and went in Sucking the pink tip of Calum's cock softly

"Fuck Luke...ke"Calum moaned as he resisted to push his whole dick inside Luke's mouth 

"Yea...hh" lick that tip" Calum moaned looking at the blonde boy "suck it all Luke" Calum said before pushing his whole cock inside Luke's mouth making luke gag

"Fuck,you're face is getting red it makes me want you more" Calum said grabbing a fistfull of Luke's hair 

And with out Calum expecting Luke deep throat him making Calum a morning mess 

"Yes Luke suck harder make me cum baby" Calum said smirking Luke nodded with Calums cock still in his mouth

"Fuck Luke just like that.... fuck you're such a good cock sucker" he Calum moaned

Luke groaned sending vibrations through Calums cock almost sending him over the edge 

"Luke fuck....... I'm cum" Calum nearly yelled

"shit! "Calum moaned as he pulled out and began to jerk himself

" Fuck here it comes shit! "Calum said before cuming all over Luke's face

"I'm still not gay" Luke said making Calum laugh

"Will you let me fuck you" Calum said making luke shake his head rapidly 

Their is a part two to this


End file.
